Lets Be Different
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: AU. Po Ping is the least popular kid in high school. Even though the fact that he plays guitar and has a beautiful singing voice. He's always been shy to show the school his talent. But when a new red hair girl arrives to school, he writes a song for her. His friends, with difficulty, convince him to sing in at the talent show. When he does...everyone discovers the true Po Ping.
1. The New Girl

**Starting the new year with a new story still working on the next chpater for "Forbidden Love 2: Po's Return" Probably will be out by next week so stay tuned for it. Hope You like this one.**

* * *

We all have talents. Some of us like write for others to enjoy. Others like to play sports because they enjoy competition. And some of us like to make art and express our feelings through them. For Po Ping, his talent is music. He loves to write and sing his own music on his guitar. You may believe Po is popular at school, because what girl doesn't like a guy who can write a song for her, but,unfortunately, he never was. In fact the only people that knew of his talent were people in the music class. Not many people were in there. In fact this is where we begin our story. On a normal day on the first day of the second semester of his junior year of high school.

"Play one of your tunes Po" A tall male asked. His name was Tang Xian. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Po by 2 inches and wore a blue shirt and black pants.

"I don't know Tang" Po responded in not a so confident voice. He was a tall slightly muscular man. With black hair and jaded eyes. He wears a white shirt with a black cloak and black pants.

"Come on Po you're the best of us" Tang encourage.

"Tang is right" Their instructor, Mr. Guan agreed. He was an older man. His hair was gray and he wore a sky blue vest with brown pants. He had brown eyes and wore round glasses. "In all my years I've never had a student who actually writes what he truly feels. All other students wrote what girls wanted to hear from a guy."

"Thanks Mr. Guan" Po smiled. "But I don't have anything new today. I don't know what to write off really. Nothing has come to me in weeks."

"Well second semester is just starting Po." Mr. Guan told him. "Inspiration will come when you most need it." Po smiled at his elder teacher and the bell soon rang signaling the students it was time for their next class.

"Maybe you should write a love song this time Po" Tang suggested as they walked the hallways.

"A love song?" Po looked confused. "I've never written one of those...besides the heartbreak one"

"Exactly most of your songs are either depressing or heartbreaking"

"Isn't that sort of the same thing?" Po raised a brow opening his locker.

"That doesn't matter" Tang said opening the one across Po. All of a sudden their was a sudden gasp coming from every student in the building. They were all looking towards the door. Po and Tang grew curious of what was going on and looked towards the door as well. There stood a red hair girl dressed in red shirt with black stripes and long black pants. Her hair was in a bun but you could tell her hair was curly. Her eyes were Amber colored. She was carrying three books in her hands and a book bag over her shoulder. Po couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen a girl who didn't wear a dress to school. She stood out within the other girls. Not realizing he was staring at her, Tang decided to take a quick picture of him and then to snap him out of his trance by giving him his guitar.

"If you keep staring you'll catch flies" Tang chuckled. Po shook his head getting out of his trance.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Po said taking his guitar and closed his locker. Tang chuckled and showed him his picture making Po slightly red from embarrassment. He looked over at the new girl and noticed she was walking their way.

"Go talk to her"

"Rule #1 of High School never talk to the new girl if you're at the bottom of high school food chain. And where am I?"

"At the lowest of the low?"

"Exactly I can't even walk up to her" Po said looking at her.

"Hey maybe you could right a song about that"

"I thought you wanted me to write a love song?"

"I do but you can write a forbidden love song" Tang suggested. "It's something nobody else has ever done"

"Yeah you're right..." Po looked at his guitar as he walked and didn't notice who he had just walked into when he fell on the ground his guitar landing on the side. He looked up and noticed another new kid. He was tall and muscular. His eyes where red and his hair was blackish-gray. He wore a similar atire to Po.

"Watch where you're going!" he said quite rudely.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Po responded politely at him picking up his guitar.

"You better be sorry" he looked at him threateningly. The new girl came over grabbing his arm angrily.

"Let's go TaiLung" she glared angrily. TaiLung glared at Po and soon walked off leaving her behind. "I'm sorry about him. He gets easily angered by simple things."

"It's alright" Tang stood next to Po. "He's dealt with many guys like that before." The new girl looked at Po questionably.

"Do you talk?" She asked. It was kind of odd of her to ask but he was the one she was apologizing to.

"He does it's just he follows the school's food chain. He's not supposed to talk to the new kids at school. Well...basically girls." Tang told her. "He's more of a guy who likes to actually follow the rules at school, that is." She kept looking at Po, her eyes never leaving his now nervous face.

"You can talk to me. I don't usually follow the rules. It sounds stupid to put a rule like that." She smiled. " I'm Tigress Lang by the way." she extended her hand to him. Po looked at Tang, who just smiled at him. Po turned to her before shaking her hand both feeling a slight wave of electricity flow through their veins.

"I'm Ping, Xiao Po Ping, but my friends call me Po" He told her quite nervously. Tigress smiled at him slightly. He returned the smiled.

"Well, Xiao Po Ping, I'll see you around" She smiled turning to leave.

"Yeah" his smile grew as he watched her leave.

"Oh" she turned her head slightly. "You should smile more often," she smiled. "It makes you look cute" and with that she turned the corner.

"Dude she called you cute" Tang nudged him. Po only smiled to where she had left. Tigress didn't seem to be the average high school girl...she was...unique.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Sorry if there's any mistakes. I also have this on wattpad probably will update faster there. Anyways please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. New Song, Same old Enemies

**Hey everyone glad you like this story. Chapter 3 might take a while since I'm starting my Senior Project soon and also I don't think Forbidden Love 2: Po's return before Kung Fu Panda 3. I'm kind of going through a phase with TiPo right now. I still ship it's just I'm a bit worried about it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Po sat in his room with a music sheet in front of him and a pencil in his mouth as he played his guitar. He was creating a new song. His best one yet. One that will get the new girl's attention. The one song, that will allow him to show everyone his talent. His true talent.

 _Ring._

Po sighed as he heard his phone rang. He forgot to put it on silent. Once he saw it was one of his friends he answered.

"Po you won't believe what Tang just sent me." His friend, Hang Ling, told him. He was a year older than Po. They have been friends since Po arrived to town. Later, after meeting Hang, he met Tang. They've been friends for as long as they can remember.

"What is it Hang?" Po asked putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the desk before getting back to his music sheet.

"The Boyzz took one of your songs."

 _CRASH_ _!_

Po stood shocked. His guitar dropped on the floor with a loud tud. This worried Hang.

"Po everything alright?" Hang asked through the phone. Po looked at his phone after a while, and picked it up turning off the speaker and placing it on his ear.

"What song did they take?!" Po asked frantically.

* * *

The next day at school everyone, specifically girls, we're crowded by a group of boys that went by the name of "The Boyzz". They were the most popular boy band in school. All the girls loved them. Especially their singer, Jake San. He was a tall male, no taller than Po, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants. Po had to admit, Jake can sing, but he can't write his own songs. Jake smirked seeing Po, and his two friends, from the corner of his eye. He knew he was angry but he didn't care. He walked over to Po, once the girls cleared from him.

"What's wrong Po?" He asked unsympatheticly. Po only glared at him angrily. "Can't write a song?" He chuckled along with his other band members, Rey and Key West.

"I know you took it from my desk Jake." Po glared angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking." Jake said innocently. "I found it on the floor uncared for" he smirked. Po glared angrily, Tang and Hang looking angered as well.

"To bad you can't enter it in the talent show anymore." Jake smirked. "It would surely win. " Jake walked past him a few girls surrounding him.

"You know he's right," Tang told Po as they saw Jake walk away. "That song is a winner." Po frowned. He knew he couldn't finish the song he was currently working on. That song was his gateway to audition for the talent show. Now Jake had it. Po then was distracted when he saw Tigress Lang walking away from Jake, who was trying to get her attention. Po smirked watching the scene. Tigress was TaiLung, who he later learned it was her cousin. Jake told her something that caused her to slap him making every guy in the room flinch, including TaiLung. She walked away angrily, TaiLung soon following her.

"That must hurt." Tang said. Po watched Tigress walk away and soon took out a sheet of paper and began to write as he walked. Tang and Hang soon noticed their friend walking away and followed curious on what he was writing.

Tigress walked the hallway with TaiLung angrily. That jerk really tried to get at her. She may be new to this school, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how some boys were. And he was definitely one of them.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" TaiLung asked her as they walked. "He was just asking you out on a date"

"No he's a player TaiLung." She glared opening her locker.

"Okay fine have it your way." TaiLung shrugged and left. Tigress shook her head and took out a few things out of her locker. A girl, by name of Fangi Dam, walked up to her. They had become friends the previous day. They had quite a few things in common like playing instruments. Fangi liked to play the flute and Tigress played a bit of guitar. Fangi wasn't the only girl she met. Along with Fangi, a couple of other girls showed her the whole school including the music class. They had gone to pay The Boyzz a visit. Although that didn't interest Tigress. Instead of watching them play, she saw Po playing his guitar. He had a beautiful melody to it. Who taught a boy can go from cute, to an extremely handsome talented boy who can play romance songs. His song was hypnotic to her. She would listen to it all day if she could. Without realizing she spaced out thinking about Po and not paying any attention to the girl standing in front of her.

"That's great Fangi" Tigress pretending to have listened to what she had said. "Um...Fangi do you happen to know Po Ping?" She asked curiously. Fangi looked at her confused but then realized who she was talking about.

"Oh Po Ping" Fangi said realizing who he was. "He's a wannabe song writer. He's never written a song in his life though. He claims that The Boyzz stole his songs but nobody believes him. Stay away from him or you'll fall to the lowest where he is at now. Which he'll never rise from." Fangi told her as they walked to class.

"Right." Tigress frowned although for the rest of the day, Po didn't leave her mind

* * *

 **By the way Tigress won't be one of those girls who are...girly. She might get a bit out of character at a few points but it'll have a reason to. Anyways please review.**

 _ **Preview**_

 _For her it wasn't easy. She had him in mind all day, but she didn't know why. She didn't even know him. Sure she knew his name and had an amazing talent for playing his guitar, but she didn't know anything else about him. He was cute, she had admit, but her friends say that he is the lowest of the low. She didn't really care about popularity, though. She thought she would visit him in the music room after school, but when she arrived he wasn't there. The professor said that Po had left early because he claimed that the Boyzz were after his songs again. After thanking him she decided to head home but ran into someone she really didn't want to see._

 _"Hello good looking" Jake flirted. She groaned in annoyance and decided to just ignore him. But Jake never gave up so easily. "So what are you doing today?" He asked in a flirtatious way. Tigress on rolled her eyes and waited patiently for her ride home. Although it was annoying to have a boy standing right next to her, trying to convince her to go out with him. Suddenly a car pulled up but it wasn't hers. This was a red corvette with nice wheels and spinning rims. The window rolled down and she realized it was none other than Po._


	3. Tigress

**Next chapter is here and ready still working on Forbidden Love sorry guys and it might also be last chapter for it. I'm not sure yet. We'll see how it turns out. Anyways please, enjoy.**

* * *

For her it wasn't easy. She had him in mind all day, but she didn't know why. She didn't even know him. Sure she knew his name and had an amazing talent for playing his guitar, but she didn't know anything else about him. He was cute, she had admit, but her friends say that he is the lowest of the low. She didn't really care about popularity, though. She thought she would visit him in the music room after school, but when she arrived he wasn't there. The professor said that Po had left early because he claimed that the Boyzz were after his songs again. After thanking him she decided to head home but ran into someone she really didn't want to see.

"Hello good looking" Jake flirted. She groaned in annoyance and decided to just ignore him. But Jake never gave up so easily. "So what are you doing today?" He asked in a flirtatious way. Tigress on rolled her eyes and waited patiently for her ride home. Although it was annoying to have a boy standing right next to her, trying to convince her to go out with him. Suddenly a car pulled up but it wasn't hers. This was a red corvette with nice wheels and spinning rims. The window rolled down and she realized it was none other than Po.

"Why don't you leave the nice lady alone Jake? I'm sure you have other important things to attend to." Po sounded a bit sympathetic towards him. Another, much nicer, car drove up in front of Po's and Jake realized who it was. Jake only glared at Po before turning to Tigress and saying.

"I'm sorry malady but it seems I have to do something else" he took her hand but she pulled away before he could kiss it. Jake only smirked and winked before he got on the passenger side of the car and soon he was gone. Tigress looked down at her hand and realized he gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. She only groaned and threw it on the nearest recycling bin. Po got off his car and walked over to her asking if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine" she told him politely. "Nice car by the way"

"Thanks," Po smiled. "My father bought for me for Christmas," Po looked at his car proudly. His hands in the pockets of his pants. "I'll have to repay him one day." Tigress smiled at him. "Um...do you want a ride home?" Po asked.

"No thank you. I'm waiting for TaiLung, he's just late...again." She said looking down the road but saw no car in sight.

"It's getting kind of late you know" Po told her. "And they aren't letting any cars in after 5pm. Only out." Tigress looked at her watched and realized it was 4:55. No way was TaiLung going to get there in time. He barely even let her know that he was on her way but when he said that it usually meant "I'll be there in an hour". Tigress looked at Po and he seemed pretty trustable.

"Okay" Tigress finally took his offer. Po smiled softly before opening the passenger door for her. When she got in his car, it wasn't messy like other boy cars. Sure he had a couple of papers and chip bags laying around but it wasn't enough to gross out anybody. His car also had a really nice smell. Almost like cologne. She looked over at Po as he got in thinking about the smell. She enjoyed it. Very much.

"Sorry about the mess" Po apologize picking up a few chip bags. "I try to keep the car clean but I kind of lose time to do it."

"No no it's fine," she smiled "it's actually the cleanest car I've been in for a while. It's even cleaner than my cousin's." Po looked at her and smiled before powering up the car. Tigress texted TaiLung letting him know she got a ride already. His only response was. "I was about to go over to pick you up. I already got on the car -_-'" Tigress smiled before putting her phone away. Po wasn't a crazy driver he liked to take his time. She gave him directions and they talked and laughed as they drove to her house. He told her how he plays guitar, sings (maybe), funny and a gentleman. It was as if she was dreaming. She had never met a guy like him. She was having such a good time with him she didn't realize they were about to arrive at her front door. Po parked safely right in front her house and sighed but looked at her with a smile.

"Well here we are" Po smiled.

"Yeah...thanks for the ride Po" She smiled back.

"It's my pleasure" he smiled. They stayed quiet looking at each other for a while. The comfortable silence washing over them. After a while Tigress bid him goodnight and began to get off.

"Hey um...Tigress?" Po stopped her placing his hand over hers. Her eyes widened for about a second before looking at him. Po quickly, nervously, took his hand off and seemed quite a bit nervous.

"Yes, Po?"

"Um...I was wondering...will you be going to the talent show next Friday?"

"Yeah I kind of have to"

"Really?"

"Yeah, my father is going to be hosting it. He needs to make a good impression on the principle in order to get hired."

"Oh."

"Well...um...I'll see you around" Tigress smiled closing the door.

"Yeah" Po frowned a bit rolling up her window. Tigress walked to her door and wondered why Po had asked her if she was going. He didn't know her so...why the question? Boys are very mysterious to her. She walked inside and was met by her cousin TaiLung and her father Shifu. Shifu was a short man about 4'3". He had red hair and was growing some white ones. He wore a red sleeping robe and red panda slippers. His beared was long and went both ways. TaiLung was wearing his violet sleeping robe and had his old stuffed leopard and leopard slippers.

"Finally decided to come home?" Shifu finally said.

"It's only 5:45" Tigress walked past them placing her book bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. "Besides. If TaiLung picked me up I wouldn't of even came home."

"Why were you at school so late anyways?" TaiLung asked following her. "Did Sir Jake ask you out or something?" He chuckled sitting on the bar stool. Tigress glared at him and dumped ice cold water on his head. "Gah! Hey watch it!" He cried.

"Oops my bad" Tigress said innocently. "I didn't see you" she laughed getting another glass for herself. TaiLung only glared, ready to grab his own glass when their grandfather, Shirong walked in.

"Don't even think about it TaiLung" The two teens turned to him and smiled.

"Hi grandpa" They both said.

"How was your day at school kiddos?" Shirong sat at one of the chairs of the dinner table.

"Good" TaiLung sat beside him. "Met a really nice girl at school"

"Already getting a girlfriend?" Shifu looked at him suspiciously.

"No of course not" TaiLung protested. "She's just a nice girl I met." Tigress sat on the opposite side, when all of a sudden.

"Boo!" Jumped out a little girl who startled everyone in the room. She had red curly hair like Tigress, except her hair was lose. She wore a blue shirt with a bird on it and black pants. She looked like a younger version of Tigress.

"MaSha!" They yelled causing her to giggle.

"Haha I scared you all" she skipped to freezer getting out a bucket of ice cream.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" Shifu asked.

"You said I couldn't scare anyone by just saying "boo" and I proved you wrong" MaSha grabbed a spoon. Tigress went over and took it from her. "Hey!" MaSha tried to grab it back.

"That's alot of ice cream for a 6 year old" Tigress told her.

"6 and a half" She corrected. Tigress smiled, serving her on a small bowl and handing it to her. MaSha took what she could get and sat on her father's lap while eating the ice cream.

"So who gave you a ride home Tigress?" TaiLung asked.

"Po Ping" She said putting the ice cream away.

"You mean that kid who plays the guitar?" He asked looking over. "Isn't he the low life student? Son of a noddle maker apperantly."

"Yeah so?"

"Aren't you out of his leage or something?"

"I'm not out of anyone's leage. I don't have a leage."

"Right, you don't care for popularity"

"Being popular isn't everything TaiLung"

"She's right TainLung" Shifu joined in. "Being popular can lead you down the wrong road."

"You just worry too much father"

"It lead alot of students in my time to the wrong road. Chong Sine went of to the military and when he returned he killed 300 students and 40 teachers making it the largest massacre to date. He was really popular in that same school."

"That was his mistake father" TaiLung stood. "Besides no one has seen Chong Sine in years. He's probably dead by now." He walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Tigress sighed before getting MaSha and went upstairs.

"I'm afraid he's going down the wrong path Shifu." Shirong commented.

"Just like his father did" Shifu frowned.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"One day he will find out." Shifu looked at him. "Right now Tigress is keeping him in place and she will continue that. As long as she doesn't get distracted."

"She's 17 years old girl. Not a babysitter to her 18 year old cousin, Shifu" Shirong pointed out. "She can do what she wants." He got up walking out. Shifu not quite understanding what his father had said.


	4. Ditching

**Well here you guys go hope you like this chapter. I actually like how this one came out. Next chapter is "INSPIRATION" but in the mean while enjoy this one.**

* * *

Po sat on his bed, the note sheet sitting on his bedroom desk. With notes written but no lyrics. Po had been thinking of what to write as lyrics but nothing had came into his head. Usually he was pretty good at it. They always came to his mind when he needed them. But right now, nothing. Not even a title.

"How can I not come up with anything?" Po asked Tang through the phone.

"Relax you'll come up with something." Tang assured him.

"I didn't come up with anything all weekend, Tang. The talent show is coming up and I don't know what to write." Po sat down on his bed. His hair was messy and sweaty. He wore only a white muscle shirt and some baseball shorts. "This is going to be my big break. You know what there will be."

"Or who'll be there too" Tang smirked.

"Don't even get started Tang" Po said annoyingly. "I'm not allowed to talk to her."

"Yeah because you decide to follow the rules." Po rolled his eyes.

"Rules are rules Tang" Po sighed. "Besides I don't have time for girls right now"

"Sure you do." Tang smiled. "You write great songs about your feelings all the time. Girls would love it if they heard any of them." Po began to get a bit annoyed with this. Tang always said that but he never actually thought it was true. Po could write great songs and all but it never actually caught any girl's heart when they played on the announcements. The only songs that did catch every girl's heart, were songs that The Boyzz had stolen from him. Especially his latest song.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school Tang." Po told him. "I need some rest."

"Alright," Tang understood. "later." They hung up the phone. Po turned of his phone before laying on his bed. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ring! Ring!

"Ugh," Po groaned as he woke up hearing his alarm clock go off. He sat up tiredly turning off the alarm clock on his table.

...

"Later dad." Po ran the stairs. He was wearing a blue shirt and some jeans and his regular black jacket.

"Be careful son!" His father called out. He was an old, short man. He wore a red shirt with black pants and a had a bowl of noddles for a hat. "Stay out of trouble!"

"When do I ever get into trouble?" Po asked himself as he closed his car door before putting on his seat belt and turning on the car.

"Still driving to school huh?" He hard someone say when he rolled down the window. He looked out to to see him biological dad, LiShan.

"Hey dad." Po smiled.

"Who bought you this piece of beauty? Must of costed a fortune." LiShan admired the car.

"Yeah, my dad bought it for me." Po told him. "For Christmas."

"Ay, Mr. Ping still trying to keep going?"

"Dad you can't be serious." Po said a bit annoyed. "You're both my dads, you don't need to compete for who's the best anymore."

"Alright I won't." LiShan lied. Po shook his head knowing his dads will probably be fighting again on who's the best dad.

"Well I better get going." Po moved the lever. "Don't want to be late."

"Alright" LiShan steped back. "Drive carefully."

"I will" Po said before pulling out. It wasn't much of a drive to school, no more than 30 minutes if you didn't count the stop to "Juan's Restaurant". When he pulled into his usual parking spot his friends, Tang and Hang, walked over.

"You're here early today" Tang mentioned.

"I didn't feel like eating at home today." Po took out two bags. "Hungry guys?"

"You bet we are" Hang laughed. Po got off his car locking it with an alarm and they headed inside. About 20 minutes later more students showed up and they headed to their lockers.

"So did any lyrics come to you?" Hang asked opening his locker.

"No, I need something to inspire me, you know. But nothing comes my way." Po opened his locker.

"Don't worry," Tang said from behind him, opening his locker as well. "Inspiration will come. It'll probably be written in big bold letters to let you know."

"Are you saying I won't recognize my inspiration when I see it?" Po turned to him.

"You are pretty slow when it comes to somethings" Hang told him.

"Great now both of you are against me."

"We're not against you." Tang closed his locker. "But when it comes to realizing you're inspiration is right in front of you, it takes you about a week or so to realize it." He went over to him.

"Yeah" Hang agreed.

"We'll see you after class alright bud?" Tang told him.

"Yeah." Po closed his locker. Tang and Hang smiled at him before patting his back and they left to their classes.

"Hey Po" A voice came behind him. Po turned around and saw Tigress smiling at him. She wore a red shirt with the word "INSPIRATION" written across it, in large white bold letters, and black pants.

"You have got to be kidding me." Po said mostly to himself.

"What?" Tigress looked at him confused.

"Sorry that wasn't for you." Po grew nervous. "It's just that I'm not sure I'm supposed to be talking to you."

"You talked to me on Friday, though.'

"That's because you were alone and it was after school hours." Po explained. Tigress smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Do you always follow that stupid rule?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I've lived it pretty much my whole life."

"Do you ever have fun in your life?"

"Following rules is fun." Po was taken back. Tigress shook her head before taking his paw and pulling him towards the front doors.

"Come on"

"W-where are we going?" Po asked.

"To go do something fun." Tigress told him.

"What about school?"

"You only live once" She took out some car keys.

"You have a car now?"

"Of course not." She walked over to a little or brown car. "It belongs to my cousin."

"You brought your cousin's car to school?"

"No, he did, but he doesn't get out till noon. So I take care of the car keys." She told him getting in. "You coming?" Po looked a little nervous before he finally got into the car.

* * *

 **Done and finished. I'm in a bit of a rush right now so I won't say much beside of HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!**


	5. Inspiration Begins

**Hey guys how's it going? Been a while huh? Anyways...how many of you seen Kung Fu Panda 3 already? I've gone about 4 times in theaters and I'm still not tired of it. Anyways I bring you the next chapter to "Let's be Different" hope you like it.**

* * *

Although it was a bit difficult to a avoid the school's security, Po and tigress were out of the campus in no more than 10 minutes.

"So, where are we going?" Po asked curiously, once they were on the road.

"The Carnival is in town." Tigress smiled.

"The carnival?" Po asked. "Isn't it closed?"

"Not for me." She smiled. "My family has free access."

"Why?"

"My father helped build it when he was teen." She told him. "Every time the carnival is in town, he would take my cousin and me. He use to tell us that it's where you make the most memories."

"I haven't been to the carnival since I was 8 years of age. I started to get more serious on learning how to play my guitar." Po mentioned. "When was the last time you went?"

"Last week" She stopped at a red light. "My dad thought it would be nice to go. We haven't been to this one in a while.

"You lived here before?"

"Yeah, but we moved to New York" Tigress made a turn and sped up a bit. "I lived there for aoubt 10 years...till my dad was transfereed back in december."

"What does your dad do?"

"He teaches Kung Fu." She told. "In order to keep hsi job though, he must convince the principal to hire him as the new Kung Fu teacher at school."

"How is he going to do that?"

"By performing in the talent show...well my cousin anyways."

"Do you know Kung Fu?"

"Yeah...but only for defence." She told him. "I like to go out more than staying at home and train."

"So you're a troublemaker?" Po smirked.

"Of course not, I just...get into a bit of trouble a couple of times." Tigress smiled slightly. They parked in the parking lot just outside the carnival before walking to the entrance. To their surprise it was opened already.

"I thought it was closed." Po said curiously.

"It was," a man in the ticket booth told him. "We opened about 5 minutes ago. Children from preschool are coming for a visit, so we opened up early."

"How long till they get here, Dangi?" Tigress asked.

"In about 2-3 hours, we opened early in case they got here early. Instead we got the trouble making Tigress and her new boyfriend." Dangi smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend" Tigress explained. "He just needs to learn what 'fun' is."

"A teenager that doesn't know how to have fun, eh?" Dangi eyed him. "That's a first."

"I don't really get out much."

"I can tell. You're looking a little pale." He laughed.

"Can we go in Dangi?" Tigress asked him.

"Sure." Dangi gave them a batch of tickets. "Have fun." He waved good-bye as they walked in through the gates. "Ay, ay, ay, that girl is going to make him into one of her." Dangi sat down. "Now I have two to deal with. Won't that be fun." He picked up his newspaper sitting down.

"So where are we going first?" Po asked her.

"Where do you want to go first?" She asked him.

"You decided to come here first." Po told her. "And you got the tickets."

"Fine," Tigress looked around. "let's go on the Roller Coaster of Terror."

"The Roller Coaster of Terror?" Po asked a bit taken back. Tigress turned to him.

"You're not scared, are you?" She smirked.

"What?" Po's eyes widen. "Of course not. That thing is for babies."

"Okay then." Tigress took his hand again. "Let's go."

When they finally came out Po wasn't scared like one would think he would be. He was more like laughing than being afraid. Tigress was laughing too. They had just went through the scariest Roller Coaster in all of the park, you would expect at least one of them was frightened.

"I never realized that before." Po laughed. "Who would of thought that the scariest Roller Coaster in the whole park, had a little bit of joke behind it."

"You never noticed the hanging doll?"

"I always though it was some guy trying to grab my hair." Po laughed a bit.

"I left that doll when I was 5 years old."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was helping dad." Tigress jumped off, Po following soon after. "I thought it would be fun to leave it there, so other kids wouldn't get scared of the ride."

"I think they were more scared." Po told her.

"Yeah, they probably did."

"At least you tried." Tigress smiled at him.

"Come on." She pulled him along again. They spent most of the morning going on rides and some even twice, they didn't even realize how close to noon it was, until, they got on the Ferris Wheel.

"It's nice to just sit and relax for a while." Tigress sighed as they sat on top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah." Po nodded. "It sure is."

Creak!

"What was that?" Po asked.

"I don't know" Tigress looked down and noticed that the controls had gotten jammed. "Oh no"

"What is it?"

"The controls..." Tigress pointed. "They're broken again."

"Who built this thing?" Po asked.

"I don't know, there was this weird guy working on it. Looks like he didn't do such a good job though." Po looked at the clock. 11:40am.

"Uh, Tigress, when do you think we'll be off this thing?" He asked her.

"Oh about an hour." Tigress turned to him. "Why?"

"Because it's 20 minutes till noon." Tigress's eyes widened.

"If we don't get off soon, TaiLung will know I ditched." Tigress looked around for a way off.

"I thought ditching was normal for you." Po commented.

"To be honest this is my first time ditching." She looked at him.

"Really?" Po looked surprised. Tigress nodded before looking back at him seeing his surprised expression.

"What?" She asked him. "You thought I was one of the bad girls or something?"

"No not really. Well...kind of after a while. When you first slapped Jake." Po pointed out. "Many of the bad girls tend to slap a guy that flirts with them." Po looked at her.

"You judge girls by just looking at them?!" Tigress said jumped back a bit causing their seat to shake.

"Of course I don't" Po said trying to stop the seat from shaking. "I just never have the opportunity to even get two feet close to any girl I have to make my own 'predictions' of their personalities."

"So...you judge girls by just looking at them?" Tigress said knowingly.

"You know when you put it that way, it doesn't sound..."

"...nice." Tigress finished.

"Yeah." Po sighed. Their seat had stopped moving now. Po looked down at the other rides, his arms resting on the locked door. "You're the only girl who actually has token the time to even talk to me." Po frowned. "I always hear girls saying 'look at the fat boy' or 'who would ever talk to that geek?' The only friends I have are the one's I had as neighbors when I first came to this city." Tigress frowned scooting closer to him. "No one likes the band geek."

"I like band geeks." Tigress gave him a confident smile before laying her head on his shoulder. Po lightly looked at her before the ferris wheel began to move again.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think? I for one like how I finished this chapter really. I was going to make it a bit longer but I like it there. Also I'm going to be busy pretty much this whole week and next week because of midterms and next week is Spring Break and I'm heading to Las Vegas and California. I want to see if I can convince DW (NOT DISNEY!) to make the next Kung Fu Panda series. Anyways till next time! Bye!**

 _Preview..._

 _"Where have you been Po?" Hang asked_

 _"I was uh...busy"_

 _"Busy with the new girl or something?" Tang chuckled._

 _"W-What?" Po asked surprised. They were sitting in the cafetiria table, Po and Tigress had ruturned a few minutes before the bell._


	6. Getting to Know You

**Hello guys! Here's the next chapter to "Let's be Different". I have a feeling some of you are wondering when the Talent Show will show up, right? Well it'll be in about 2 more chapters probably. I'm not sure. I'll let you all know. Anyways here it is! Hope You like it!**

* * *

"Here are your keys cus" Tigress smiled as she gave him his car keys. Tai-Lung looked at her suspicously and looked inside his car as if searching for something, but everything seemed to be where he left them. His tank was even full.

"Did you...go anywhere?" Tai-Lung looked at her suspicously.

"What?" Tigress looked shocked. "What makes you think I would ever leave during school hours?" Tigress raised a brow at him. "Your my cousin and don't trust me?" She looked a bit offended to him.

"It's not that I don't trust you-" He said a bit taken back.

"Father trusts me more than he trusts you." Tigress told him.

"Yes I know." Tia-Lung looked at her. "Go inside or you'll be late." Tai-Lung told her.

"I have lunch." She walked away from him.

"Yeah yeah." Tai-Lung got in the car.

In the cafeteria

"Where were you all morning Po?" Hang asked.

"I was...busy." Po sat down in front of them.

"With what?" Tang asked.

"Stuff." He took out his lunch.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Regular stuff."

"Like hanging out with the new girl?" Tang and Hang teased. Po's eyes widened at the mention of her. True he was hanging out with her but was it that big of a deal. Still, knowing them if they saw they were right, he couldn't allow them know.

"W-what?" Po looked at them confused.

"Oh come on Po!" Tang went over to his side.

"We know you were with her." Hang sat on the other side of Po.

"Yeah no need to deny it." They both leaned onto him. Their backs against his sholders

"I have no idea what you two are talking about." Po got up causing his two friends to fall. Po smirked seeing them fall.

"Hey Po." A voice came behind him causing him to jump in surprise. He turned around and saw Tigress standing with a smile on her face.

"Oh...uh...hey Tigress" Po said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "You seem...scared."

"W-what? Scared? Me? No way." Po protested. "It's more of uh...surprised."

"Yeah." Tang got up. "Very surprised." Po looked at them and saw they were begining to get up. Tang went over to him letting his elbow rest on Po's left shoulder. "Po, here, is scared easily." Tigress smiled slightly her eyes never leaving Po, making him a wee-bit nervous.

"So what does it bring you over here new girl?" Hang asked as he came over resting his own elbow on Po's right shoulder.

"I was just wondering if I could sit with you guys." Tigress smiled.

"Weren't you sitting with Fangi and the other girls?" Po asked shaking his friends off him.

"I was." Tigress looked back at the girls. "But they're worse than cheerleaders. They only talk about make up and The Boyzz." She looked at them.

"You don't like 'The Boyzz'?" Hang asked. Tigress nodded 'yes'. "That's a first."

"You can sit with us if you'd like." Tang asked. "We're pretty much loners together though."

"It's alright." She smiled setting her plate besides Po's. "I'm a loner too." The three boys looked surprised at first but soon shook it off and sat down to eat.

"What's your next class miss Tigress?" Hang asked.

"Culinary." She told them.

"I use to take that class." Po looked at her.

"Why arent' you taking it?"

"Po's dad owns a noodle shop" Tang cut in. "He passed that class way to easily."

"I was technically kicked out for passing without struggle."

"Maybe Po can teach you a few things if you'd like." Hang offered. "Right Po?"

"Yeah...maybe I could...that is if you want." Po looked at her sincerely.

"I'd like that" She smiled.

A few hours later...

"Alright just mix it carefully." Po instructed Tigress. They had arrived 30 minutes ago, after Po dropped off his friends at their home. Po had decided to start out simple, with dumplings. They were probably the easiest dish in the whole menu. "You're really good." Po smiled as she mixed the batter. "Are you sure you need help?"

"I've never cooked in my life. My father said that I need to learn because one day, I'll be married and I need to know how to cook and do all the house work." She huffed as she mixed carefully.

"Not all the woman do the couse work." Po took out a cookie sheet. "My uncle does the house work because his wife works all day in a movie studio. She's a director, producer, writer and sometimes, a few minor characters in her own movies."

"She's a busy woman." Tigress commented.

"Yeah...my uncle was always good at house work, so that's what he does. He even takes care of my younger cousins. It's like he's the woman in the house." Po laid a sheet. "Not that there's anything wrong with it but...it gets kind of weird when you visit the house."

"How weird?" She handed him the mixed batter.

"He would offer my dads and me alot of things like a woman would you know. It's a bit weird seeing him like that." Po grabbed a bit of dough in his hands making it into a small ball. Tigress grabbed some dough and copied his movements with it, making a small 'x' on the top. "So..." Po turned to her his hair getting in his face. "What about your family?" Tigress looked at him confused before grabbing a nother piece of dough and looked at it.

"What about my family?" She asked him.

"Are they just like you?" He asked. "Or are they more serious about Kung Fu than you?"

"My family..." Tigress put down the dough for moment, looking at the wall for a second before looking at him. "...is a bit...crazy in a way. My cousin Tai-Lung came to live with us when I was 5 for some unknown reason. My sister is about to be 7 and yet she acts likes she's in her 20's. My grandfather is a bit crazy in the head and my dad...he can be...too strict on everyone sometimes."

"So...you're family is all over the place?" Po took the now full cookie sheet.

"Yeah." Tigress got the bowl, where the batter was in. Po took the sheet and placed it into the pre-heated oven.

"That's cool." Po closed the oven and turned to her. "Having a familly with different personalities instead of having a whole family tradition to hold you down from your dreams."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad wants me to take over the shop...but with all honesty...all I want to do is play my music to millions of people."

"I'm sure you will...someday." She smiled. Po smiled back.

"Yeah...so what's your talent? What do you hope to achieve?" They sat down by on the counter chairs.

"Honestly...I'm not entirely sure. I'm not good at anything."

"We're all good at something Tigress."

"Easy for you to say. You already know where you want to go in your career."

"I promise you. We will find something fit for you." Po smiled at her. Tigress smiled back lightly, unsure of what to say to him at the moment. Luckily the timer went off indicating that the dumplings were ready.

* * *

 **Well what do you think? Please let me know if there's any mistakes on here. I wrote some of it on my phone and it tends to earse alot when you write it on wattpad. Anyways, I'll go now I have work to do. Later!**


	7. Inspiration Continues

**This chapter came out shorter than I wanted to but it's what I wanted in this chapter to have. Anyways, I'm sure some of you are wondering when I'll be writing Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV, right? Well, I'm actually working on it. There's a few certain things I want in it and I'm not sure when it'll be published. I'm about half way down through chapter one and approximately there'll be 8 chapters or so. Anyways just bare with me and be patient for it please? I'll have it out as soon as I can. I promise!**

* * *

For the next few days Po and Tigress had spent the afternoons in Mr. Ping's restaurant. Tigress had been improving from making Dumplings up to when she can actually make the secret ingredient soup, without the secret ingredient though.

"Family Secret." MR. Ping would tell her and when she asked Po, he did not know it either.

"Alrighty then." Po said as he took out a batch of flower and some chocolate syrup. "Time to get to the hard stuff."

"What are you guys making today?" Tang asked as he and Hang walked into the restaurant.

"We're making 'Molten Lave Cakes'" Tigress told them as she got white powder.

"What the heck it that?" Hang asked.

"It's a cake." Po told them as he placed more ingredients onto the table. "Chocolate Cake to be more specific." Tigress got some of the flower and put some water into it. "N-not too much Tigress." Po stuttered noticing it was going a little to much into. She stopped but by then it had too much of what Po wanted.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright. I'll just add more flower." Po took out the bag of flower and added more into the mixing bowl.

"It doesn't look so hard to me." Hang stated as Po and Tigress began to mix the chocolate syrup into the flower.

"It's not that it's hard." Po told him. "The process of it is what makes it difficult."

"What do you mean?" Tang asked.

"There's no specific recipe for this." Tigress answered.

"It all means that if you want to make a certain amount you have to add a certain amount of flower, water and chocolate syrup. Or you might have too much left out." Po continued.

"So it's all just measuring?" Hang simpled out.

"Yeah." Po and Tigress nodded. Po soon went to the cupboards and took out four small, round glass bowls and took them to the counter as Tigress finished mixing.

"You two work very good in the kitchen together." Tang stated seeing that they both worked fluently in the kitchen. Taking turns in each task. Po and Tigress looked at one another before turning to Hang and Tang.

"We might do good in the kitchen but it doesn't mean we can do good in the kitchen." Po told him.

"That makes no sense."

"I know."

"So are you ready for the Talent Show on Friday?" Hang asked Po.

"I need a few more lyrics and I will be" Po placed the last of the batter into the small glass at Tigress picked up the tray.

"You've been working on that song for a couple of weeks now Po." Tang reminded him.

"Yes I know Tang. But this song can't have any flaws."

"Not every song is flawless." Tigress told him after placing the tray into the oven.

"Well this one will be." Po looked at her. He noticed some of her curly hair was lose from the pony tail she had. Some were in her face and her shirt was covered in powder. Her long black pants had some powder as well.

"Well we should get going." Hang finally said. "It's almost 10 and tomorrow starts another week of school."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Tang told Po and Tigress as they began to walk off.

"Drive carefully!" Tigress called out.

"Po explain to her that we do." Tang told him.

"Nope, I agree with her. You two drive like maniacs sometimes. Reason your dad doesn't let you drive to school." Po and Tigress chuckled a bit.

"Oh ha-ha." Tang laughed sarcastically. "See you tomorrow." He got on Hang's little truck, waving good-bye. Po and Tigress watched them drive off until they were out of sight and noticed it wouldn't be for another 2 hours that the lava cakes would be ready to be pulled out of the oven.

"Want to go eat out?" Po asked quite suddenly.

"Sure." Tigress answered with some surprisement in her voice. They quickly went inside and grabbed their coats and Po grabbed his keys before letting his dad know to keep an eye on the cakes.

"Drive carefully son!" Mr. Ping told him.

"I will." Po got in as Tigress got into the passenger side.

"So where are we going?" Tigress asked.

"I was thinking somewhere not expensive" Po told her; making her chuckle.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. Po smiled back and started the car and drove out of the driveway and they rolled down the windows as they drove off.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I'm working on the chapter already. I'm thinking of adding more original characters from Kung Fu Panda in the next chapter. What do you guys think of that?**


	8. You Inspire Me

**Well I had this chapter for a while and forgot to publish so sorry about that but here you go after so long.**

* * *

Po and Tigress laughed as they drove off from "Chin Lu's Chinese Buffet". They had gotten themselves kicked out for...unknown reasons.

"So...where are we headed to now?" Tigress asked Po.

"I don't know." Po shrugged. Tigress rolled down the window and let some fresh air in. Her hair began to blow in the wind. Po lightly looked at her. It was a bit distracting to him but he kept on driving carefully none the less. "Where do you want to go?" He finally asked.

"Want to go back to the carnival?" Tigress asked him. "I still have some tickets."

"Sure." Po agreed before making a right turn.

This time was just like the first time they had come to the carnival. The only differences were that it was at night and something about her seemed different to him. Not in a bad way. It was like he was looking at her in a new light. She seemed like a star in the night. The brightest one of all to him. She had a gleam in her eyes every time he looked into them. He never noticed but she was the one for his next song. She was the one who would make his next song the greatest one he's ever written. And this time he wasn't going to let The Boyzz steal it from him.

Po and Tigress soon went over to a stand and Po saw a panda bear at the top. It was gigantic. If you stood it up it was would be as tall as him. He noticed Tigress looked at it with a gleam in her eyes and soon realized he should win it for her. Just this once.

"Alrighty." The man handed him three balls. He wore red striped clothing and a hat. "Get all three balls into the hoops and win a prize!" He claimed. Po wasn't much of a sports guy but when he was in his freshman year, he played basketball quite a few times. Without difficulty he shot two out of the three balls into the hoops. The last one was a bit difficult considering it's hoop was the highest one, but alas he made it.

"Great job Po." Tigress smiled clapping to his accomplishment. The man handed Po the giant panda to him and Po turned to her.

"Here." Po offered it to her in a shy manner.

"Oh no." Tigress refused. "I can't. You won it fair and square."

"I know." Po looked at her. "But I want you to have it." He insisted. His eyes looked into hers. His eyes gleaming at her wanting her to take the giant panda into her arms.

"Thank you Po." Tigress finally gave in. Giving him a unique smile. Po smiled back with care. He loved how she smiled. She had a great personality. He wondered how he didn't take the time to spend time with her. He spent most of his time either teaching her how to cook or work on his song. Now having her with him and spending the time to get to know her even better, was better than anything in the world.

 _Ding! Ding!_

"What is that?" Tigress asked. Po looked down at his phone and noticed the timer of the cakes go off.

"The cakes are ready." Po told her. They both panicked a bit before hurrying to Po's car and drove back to the house in high speeds. Luckily the carnival wasn't too far from Po's home and didn't have to take the streets. Mr. Ping, being already in the house when the timer went off, had taken out the cakes to cool off.

"Dad! Get the-!" Po called as they ran in but soon noticed the cakes on the Counter. "Oh." Tigress ran in behind him. "You got them." Po said more calmly.

"Of course I did." Mr. Ping got the whip cream out of the fridge. "If I didn't these would go to waste." He indicated the whip cream. "It's not long before they expire."

"Thanks dad." Po went over; Tigress walking right behind him.

"Now where did you kiddos go?" Mr. Ping finally asked. "You two have been gone for hours. It's almost midnight."

"Midnight?" Tigress's eyes widened.

"You got to get home." Po said shocked. "I'll give you a ride." They began to walk out.

"Be careful!" Mr. Ping called.

"I'll be back in half an hour!" Po yelled. "Don't eat any of the cakes." He finally closed the door.

"You know you don't have to give me a ride." Tigress let him know. "I only live two blocks away."

"I know." Po opened the door for her. "But there's a lot of crazy people out here." Tigress smiled lightly before getting into the car. "Wouldn't want you to get teen-napped."

"That's a new one." Tigress smiled.

"Yeah." Po smiled getting into the driver's seat. "I know." He started the engine. "But it can happen." Tigress chuckled as they put on their seat belts and pulled out of the drive way once again.

* * *

 **Again sorry for not publishing it sooner but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming right up.**


	9. I Think I'm In Love

**Well here it is sorry about the last chapter.**

* * *

Tigress sighed happily closing the door with her back. She held the giant Panda close to her chest and had the widest smile she has ever had in years.

"You're finally home." She heard a voice in the dark. She recognized that little voice anywhere.

"Shouldn't you be in bed MaSha?"

"Shouldn't you have been home 2 hours ago" MaSha turned on the lamp.

"Don't be the sassy girl you are and go bed." Tigress went over to her.

"Where did you get the giant panda?" MaSha asked looking at it.

"A friend gave him to me."

"What friend?" They headed up the stairs.

"Po...why are you being so curious about a bear?"

"Tigress has a boyfriend!" MaSha yelled waking up most of the house.

"MaSha!" Tigress covered her mouth. "I do not have a boyfriend."

"Only a boyfriend would give you a life size bear."

"What's all the ruckus?" Tai-Lung's voice came.

"Tigress has a boyfriend." MaSha answered before Tigress could cover her mouth.

"You do?" Tai-Lung looked at her.

"No!"

"Yes you do!"

"MaSha go to bed." Tigress glared at her. MaSha stuck her tongue out at her before skipping of to her room while singing 'Tigress has a boyfriend" all the way.

"It's Po isn't it?" Tai-Lung smirked.

"You don't seriously believe her do you?" Tigress glared at him.

"Then where did you get the bear then?"

"Po gave him to me as a gift."

"You know first it begins with the teddy bears then it's chocolates then flower and more gifts they like for you and finally it's the proposal." Tai Lung warned her in a teasing manner. "You've been warned." He walked up the stairs chuckling all the way. Tigress shook her head and went back upstairs. Not long after she entered her room she fell on her bed with a happy sigh and then...her phone rang.

 _*Text*_

 _Fangi: Hey girl we're going out with the Boyzz tomorrow night care to join? I know you've been hanging out with Po Ping and all but it's all forgiving. You can still join us.  
_

 _Monday:sent 12:45 am_

 _Tigress: I don't think so Fangi. I have things to do. Sorry.  
_

 _Monday: sent 12:47 am_

 _Fangi: Well maybe next time. Just to warn you though this can be your last chance to get Jake. He's getting very suspicious of Po and you.  
_

 _Monday: sent 12:52 am_

 _Tigress: I do not like Jake, Fangi. I'm not going to argue about this again! Jake is a selfish jerk and I want nothing to do with him. If you want me to hang out with you girls again, start respecting that I prefer Po Ping and his friends than Jake and his band!  
Monday: sent 1:00 am_

After that Tigress connected her phone to charge and left to take a bath. When she came out, it was 1:54 am and she had a missed call from Po and 5 missed calls from Fangi. She decided to ignore Fangi and just listened to Po's Voice message.

 _*voice message*_

 _Po: Hey Tigress! I was just calling to tell you goodnight. But I assume you're probably already in bed. So um when you probably hear this, it'll probably be morning so um...I guess good morning now right? Uh...well I'll see you at school tomorrow. Maybe...if you want. I don't know. If you want a ride, I'll be happy to give one. I pick up Tang and Hang at 6:20 every Monday morning. So uh...yeah. I'll stop talking now and let you get ready for school...um bye. *hangs up*_

Tigress smiled smiled a bit. Thinking it was kind of sweet for him to leave a voice message, even though he thought she as asleep. He sounded nervous as he talked on the phone though. Music by One Deman played in the background along with water pouring. He was probably getting ready for a shower.

 _*with Po a few minutes after calling Tigress*_

"Maybe I shouldn't of called her." Po had a towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and pointy. "She probably will ditch us for calling her so late." Po sat down on his chair by the counter, and at the moment his phone buzzed. "Great...it's probably Tigress saying she doesn't want to talk with me anymore." He frowned before grabbing his phone and opening the messages.

 _*Text*_

 _Tigress: Hey Po! I heard your message. I think it would be nice for a ride. My cousin has to go out of town for a few days so I can't get a ride from him. I'll be ready by 6:30 probably. Let me know when you're close. I'll wait out front.  
_

 _Monday: Sent 2:01_ _am_

"Huh.." Po looked at it. "She didn't get mad...but what if it's a trick?" Po's eyes widened. He frowned as he thunk about it. He went over to his drawers pulling out some boxer and putting them on before laying down on his bed. "I'll go check tomorrow. I'll go pick her up and see if she's there. If she's not, then it probably means she doesn't want to hang out anymore...right?"

 _*The next morning*_

Po yawned as he woke up to his alarm clock, not realizing it was raining. It was only 5:10 in the morning and it was raining very heavily. The wind was at high speeds and the traffic lights were out of control.

"None of of the lights work." Po noticed once he was more awake as he tried to turn on a lamp. He went over to the counter and blindly took out a flashlight. He looked around the house, hearing thunder outside, he looked out the window seeing the rain and noticed how dark it was..

"I can't remember the last time we got rain like this." Po heard behind him. It was his father, Mr. Ping.

"Yeah." Another voice said. It was his other father, LiShan. "In my city we had pretty bad weather but never this bad.

"Climate has been changing dads." Po told them as he closed the window. Mr. Ping took out some candles and lite them so they could see better.

"School may be canceled today." Mr. Ping turned off the match. "Can you see anything outside?"

"No." Po walked over. "It's pitch black out there." He sat down on the couch. "Can't even tell if there's a street or not."

"Well then," Mr. Ping looked at his mobile phone. "Looks like school is cancelled today." He showed Po an email as he and LiShan sat on the couch with him. Po looked at it before looking at his own phone

 _*Text*_

 _Tigress: Hey want to come over to study? Remember there's a test tomorrow. I know it's windy and all but maybe you can still drive in that weather. You aren't a bad driver after all. ;)_

 _Po: Sure. I'll see you in 10 minutes. :)_

Po stood up and walked upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Ping called out for him. Po came back down with an umbrella and rain coat with some rain boots.

"To Tigress's." Po grabbed his rain hat by the door.

"So early?" LiShan asked. "It's only 5:30 in the morning."

"It's never to early to study with a friend." Po smiled heading back to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and cake. "I'll see you guys later." Po grabbed his car keys and walked out. LiShan and Mr. Ping sighed.

"Something is up with that boy." They both said. Po walked in the heavy rain to his car quickly getting in. His seat got wet but he didn't mind.

"This should be interesting." Po looked at the back seat making sure is book bag was there. When he saw it he turned on the car and drove off to Tigress's place.

* * *

 **Well here it is hoped you enjoyed it. Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV Chapter 2 is half way done. Should be out by the end of the week (hopefully).**


	10. Studying

**So this chapter turned out shorter than I thought. I was hope it would be longer but I didn't know how to continue it without making it rushed. Hope you like it. Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV chapter 3 is already in progress. Please be patient with me.**

* * *

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Huh...not like every other bell you hear these days. I'm surprised it still works." Po complemented as he stood in the rain under his umbrella holding his bookbag over his shoulder along with his guitar in the case. The soon didn't open for about a minute or two but when it did, Po was met by TaiLung.

"Hello Po." He said calmly.

"Hey TaiLung. How's it going?"

"Good. To be honest I thought you wouldn't make it here."

"Why?" Po raised a brow as TaiLung let him in."

"Have you not seen the weather?"

"Yeah. I guess it is pretty bad." Po nodded, closing his umbrella. "So uh, where's Tigress?"

"Upstairs. Her room door is opened you should find it fairly quickly."

"Thanks." Po headed up the stairs.

"And keep the door opened." TaiLung glared. "I'll be watching you."

"Uh...okay?" Po went through the hallway. As he walked he could hear a beautiful voice singing along to a song that was playing. As he approached the voice got louder and soon he realized...it was Tigress.

 **Tigress:** _Because of you_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I'm ashamed of my life_  
 _Because it's empty_  
 _Because of you_  
 _I am afraid_

 _Because of you_  
 _Because of you_

"Wow." Po looked at her with a smile. Tigress gasped hearing him.

"W-when did you get here?"

"About 5 minutes ago." Po put his bag down. "You have a beautiful voice you know that?" He smiled.

"I've always enjoyed singing." Tigress looked at him. "I just never thought I'd be good."

"Let's test how good you are shall we?" Po smirked taking out his guitar from the case. "Do you recognize this tune?" He asked as he began to play the tune of "I'm yours" by Jason Marz

"Of course I do." Tigress smiled. Po smiled back as he played and soon she began to sing.

 **Tigress:** _Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
 _I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_  
 _I fell right through the cracks_  
 _Now I'm trying to get back_

 **Po:** _Before the cool done run out_  
 _I'll be giving it my bestest_  
 _And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._  
 _I reckon, it's again my turn_  
 _To win some or learn some._

 **Both:** _But I won't hesitate_  
 _No more, no more._  
 _It cannot wait,_  
 _I'm yours._

 _Well, open up your mind and see like me,_  
 _Open up your plans and damn you're free._  
 _Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._  
 _Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
 _And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

 **Tigress** : _So I won't hesitate_  
 _No more, no more._  
 _It cannot wait,_  
 _I'm sure._  
 _There's no need to complicate._  
 _Our time is short._  
 _This is our fate,_  
 _I'm yours._

 **Po:** _Do you want to come on, scotch on over closer, dear_  
 _And I will nibble your ear_

 _I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
 _And bending over backwards just to try to see it cleared_  
 _But my breath fogged up the glass_  
 _And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

 **Tigress:** _I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
 _To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._  
 _It's what we aim to do._  
 _Our name is our virtue._

 _But I won't hesitate_  
 _No more, no more._  
 _It cannot wait,_  
 _I'm yours._

"Aren't you two supposed to be studying?" Tai-Lung interrupted. Tigress looked over at him.

"Do you always have to cut in?" Tigress asked?

"When there's a boy in your room. I do." He nodded. Tigress shook her head before closing the door.

"Sorry about that." Tigress apologized.

"Hey it's fine. Siblings are like that."

"He's my cousin"

"My cousins tend to do that too." Po smiled. For the next few hours Po and Tigress had studied...just a bit, before Po started writing again. The rain outside had stopped but it was still darker than a black hole. Tigress sat beside him listening as they came up with song lyrics together. All while doing that, Po came up with song lyrics for the talent show. Although he did not tell her. Who would tell the girl they write a song for that they finished their song before performing it? No one would.

* * *

 **Well there you go hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter shall begin progress soon**


	11. The Talent Show

**So good news and bad news. The good news is I'm almost out of school and will have more time to work on my stories. The bad news is...this story is almost over. This was a good chapter because well...as the title says...It's the Talent Show!**

* * *

Friday night finally came and everyone was at the school's auditorium to see over 100 students perform their acts. There was some performing as groups. Like dancers, magicians and musicians. Po had his guitar ready nervous about playing his song. It was rumored talent agents attended that night. Looking for new musicians and dancers for new movies and concerts.

"Hey Po...Good luck." Jake told him. Po smiled slightly.

"Thanks...you too." During that week, Jake had begun to feel guilty of taking his songs and apologized to him. Po had taken up in teaching him how to write proper songs for the proper person he wanted. No one knew this, but Jake was gay. Only one's aware of this was Po, Tang and Hang. Po didn't hold it against him though. Or used it as blackmailing him to the whole school. The Boyzz went up before Po. They played a song Jake, himself, wrote. Bringing the whole school to cheer for them. Some talent agents took notes on their performance. Po noticed how strict they looked, making him nervous about his own performance.

"You Po?" Mr. Guan asked him. "You're up next."

"Where are those talent agents from?"

"Los Angeles, California, US." He told him. "They have hired the best performers in the world. I am confident they'll contact you first." Not long after the Boyzz finally finished and Mr. Guan went on stage.

"Wow what a performance!" He said excitedly. "Up next we have a student who has been here since Freshman year and will be graduating next year. He has been writing songs inspired around the school but tonight he wrote it for someone especial. Please give a warm welcome to Po Ping!" He announced. The crowd cheered as Po came out onto stage carrying his guitar and a chair. He placed it in front of the microphone and he sat down placing the microphone to his level and cleared his throat.

"Well...uh...I wrote this song for a friend of mine just a few days ago I was able to come up with some lyrics for it." Everyone chuckled. Po looked up seeing Tigress, Tang and Hang in the third row. He got nervous for a moment but it shook off and he began to play.

Po: _I might never be your knight in shining armour  
_ _I might never be the one you take home to mother  
_

 _And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
_ _But I can be the one, be the one tonight_

As he sang memories of the first day Tigress arrived flowed through his mind.

 **Po:** _When I first saw you  
_ _From across the room  
_ _I could tell that you were curious,  
_ _Oh, yeah  
_ _Girl, I hope you're sure  
_ _What you're looking for  
_ _'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now  
_

He paused for a mere second before continuing.

 **Po:** _I might never be the hands you put your heart in  
_ _Or the arms that hold you any time you want them  
_ _But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment  
_ _'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time_

 _When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Oh, yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises_

Times they spent together went through his mind. He smiled remembering her laugh and smile. He remembered how she dragged him out of school to go to the carnival. They had spent the entire morning there.

 _But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now_

 _And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about_  
 _Baby, I'm perfect_  
 _Baby, we're perfect_

He remembered the time they spent together that Monday on the terrible rainy day. They had studied for tests they had that week. They even wrote new songs Po wanted Tigress to sing next year.

 _If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now _

When he finally finished he was looking straight at Tigress as everyone cheered for him. He quickly stood bowing gently and walked off stage. Po sighed in relief not noticing Tigress, Tang and Hang running in.

"Great job Po!" Tang and Hang ran over pouncing on him.

"Thanks guys" Po smiled slightly. Tigress smiled walking over and hugged him.

"Great job Po." She smiled. Po hugged back.

"Thanks Tigress." He hugged back.

* * *

 **Short but it's the chapter. I wanted to end it here to begin the next chapter in a good way. Please Review!**


	12. Senipr Year

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I've been busy lately and my stories may take a while so please be patient with me. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The last year of their high school life was here. Well, for Po, Tang and Tigress anyways. Hang had graduated the year before. They were starting their second semester. The toughest one they will face in their entire school year. Po didn't even have enough time to write a new song. They had to finish their senior project.

"Surveys?" Tigress asked going through a list. Po flipped through a binder.

"Check!"

"Essay?"

"Check"

"PowerPoint?"

"Check!"

"Poster?" Tang held up a large poster.

"Got it!"

"Charts?"

"Done"

"Candy?"

"My dad will get them here before noon" Po closed the binder.

"Well that should be all then." Tigress smiled. "We're so ready for our presentation" The tree smiled and high fives each other.

"Now I see why Hang was so stressed last year." Tang rolled up the poster

"Yeah." Po nodded in agreement. "And he did it on his own"

"Some students did it on their own in our class too remember?" Tigress reminded them.

"Oh yeah" They both realized.

* _ring*_

"There's the bell." Po put the binder away. "We better head to class"

"I can't believe we're only a month away from graduation." They climbed up the stairs. "Do you know what you'll perform for the talent show" Tang asked Po.

"The talent agent told me it must be better than last year's" Po told him. "I have a song I just don't know how to perform it. Plus I need a lead singer."

"But you're a great singer Po." Tigress told him.

"Yeah so why don't you do it yourself?"

"This song...it's supposed to be sung by a girl."

"Tigress can do it."

"I don't know."

"Come on Ti you're a great singer."

"Thanks Po, but I don't know if I can. It seems all too complicated for a girl like me."

"Just think about it...okay?"

"I will." Tigress smiled.

Later in the day Po was at Tigress's house playing his guitar as she sang the lyrics he gave her. They had even come up with a great performance to with it. It involved lots of dancing and tricks but the two of them were going great and even having fun.

"Wow." Tigress fell on the bed tired. Po landed beside her tired as well. "That song requires me to hold my breath alot Po."

"Yeah I figured you had better lungs to sing it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him.

"Um...you can hold your breath longer than me?" Tigress raised a brow at him. "Okay fine you yell alot so I figured you can go a longer time than me without having to take a breather and turns out I was right." Po smiled proudly before Tigress lightly punched him on his shoulder. "Ow" he rubbed his shoulder. Tigress chuckled lightly and looked at the ceiling as did Po. It was quiet for a while but that didn't last long. "Do you think they'll like it?" Po asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think they'll believe it's good enough to contract me?"

"Of course they will." Tigress smiled. "They'll be fighting over you." Po smiled back. Neither of them taking a note of close they were to one another. Without them knowing, they had developed feelings for one another over the past year. They had gotten to know and understand one another like they been knowing each other since childhood. They kept no secrets besides their feelings. They were too afraid to say a word. Everyone else at school had noticed. Including the new students that had arrived not long ago. Everyone made guesses that they were dating or will be before graduation arrived but it was a month away and time was running out for them. By now they were mere inches apart from one another. But before anything else happened, Po's phone rang. Po sighed and took out his phone and noticed it was a text from his dad.

"I got to go." They sat up. "My dad needs me to go to the market and pick up some supplies."

"Okay." Po went over picking up his guitar. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tigress smiled.

"Yeah." Po smiled. He was about to leave but before he did, he went over to her and kissed her quickly and lightly on her lips and went out. Tigress sat there shocked for a few minutes before finally coming to her senses. She finally got up and ran out the front door. Calling out for him. Luckily, he had only placed his guitar in the trunk.

"Po, wait." She ran over.

"Did I forget something?" Po asked. Tigress smiled standing in front of him.

"Yes you did."

"What did I for-?" Tigress kissed his lips before he could finish asking her anything. He was a bit shocked at first but he soon began to kiss back. His arms wrapping around her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Tigress has a boyfriend!" They heard MaSha call out from the door causing them to break their kiss. They blushed deeply as she sang out over and over.

"I-uh...s-should get going." Po mentioned nervously.

"Yeah...drive carefully." They loosened their grip.

"I will." Po smiled and they kissed lightly before he got in the car and drove off.

"Tigress has a boyfriend" MaSha sang through the house as Tigress came in.

"Can't I have one night of privacy?" Tigress groaned.

"No. I'm afraid not." TaiLung shook his head. "If you had one you'd be getting pregnant right now." He chuckled before being hit with a pillow.

Po was driving back to his house a few hours later having picked up everything his father had asked for. But as he drove all he thought about was of how Tigress had kissed him before he left. He never thought he would ever kissed her. He didn't think she felt the same. But tonight he was proven wrong. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow again. He noticed the light turned green and he drove forward not seeing the lights of a car crashing into him. The next few hours was all a blur.

* * *

 **Well there you go hope you like it. Its nearing the end.**


	13. Tragic News

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy lately and I have to find a job soon someplace but here I bring the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

 **WARNING: EXTREME TIPO FANS YOU MAY NEED TISSUES!**

...

"Where is he?" Tigress asked herself. She stood in front of the school, a few minutes before the first bell rang, waiting for Po. He hadn't answered his phone that morning and didn't pick her up either. She hadn't heard a word from him since the night before. Tang and Hang told her they hadn't heard from him either.

"Maybe he's running late." Tang told her hopefully.

"Then why doesn't he answered his phone. He hasn't texted either. I went by to his house this morning but his car was gone. His dad didn't answer the door either."

"They probably went out of the city for an emergency and forgot to tell us. Relax he'll call us as soon as he can." Reluctantly, they headed back inside but both had a bad feeling. Po wouldn't miss school for anything. He would let them know if he was heading out of the city. This was unlike him.

Meanwhile...

Po groaned as he laid in a hospital bed. He couldn't remember what caused him to be there. His vision was blurry he could barely see anything. He couldn't move, not even a finger. He tried to look around but everything hurt him. He could hear voices calling his name but he couldn't see their faces. He knew it was his fathers, LiShang and Mr. Ping. They said something else but he couldn't make it out. All he heard was "Life Support". He couldn't believe it. He was dying. He had so much to live for though. _What happened?_ Was all he could ask himself.

"Son?" He finally heard Mr. Ping without difficulty, but his face was still blurry.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were in a bad wreck, son." LiShang told him.

"Can you see?" A third voice came. He didn't know but it was the doctor. He was old with gray hairs and barely any black ones. He was about 5'2" and he wore a doctor's cloak carrying a clipboard.

"I can barely hear" Po told him. The doctor sighed and took his parents outside so Po wouldn't hear them.

"I'm afraid we cannot do anything else."

"But if you don't he'll die."

"Life support doesn't last very long Mr. Ping. He'll die eventually with or without anything else being done. I wish we could get everything back but we just don't have that type of technology. You must decide to either let him suffer for the rest of his life or you can pull the plug before tomorrow. It is your choice." He told them calmly before leaving. Mr. Ping and LiShang looked at one another before going back in and saw Po. He was moving his eyes but they could not see their reflection in his eyes. Po was barely able to see.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Po stated knowingly. His fathers frowned at him but they knew he could not see them. Po sighed catching their attention. "Just pull it." He told them. "I want to go out quick. I don't want my friends to see me like this."

"We can wait till tonight son."

"No" Po closed his eyes. "Just tell Tigress...that I wish her luck in the Talent Show...she'll do great." Po relaxed his head into the soft pillows. LiShang frowned and headed out to find the doctor. He knew they were going to regret doing this to their only son but it was what he wished for. He couldn't suffer any longer.

A few days later everyone was gathered in the school auditorium. Tigress couldn't stand not seeing Po anymore. She didn't even know where he was right now. She tried looking for him in the crowd of students but she could not see him. Tang tried to call him but it was sent straight to voicemail. His usual happy greeting cheered him up a bit.

 **Po in Voicemail:** _Hey sorry I can't pick up right now. I'm probably working on something important or am hanging out with my buds but please feel free to leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Talk to ya later!_

"He doesn't answer his phone." Tang hung up the phone. "I've left like a thousand messages and not one peep. Not even from his dad."

"Something isn't right" Tigress frowned becoming frightened. The school had been called in an emergency situation in the auditorium and no one knew of what.

"Attention. Please take a seat." The principal spoke through the mike. He was a man in his mid 30's. He wore small glasses and has brown hair with a brown mustache. "Thank you" He spoke once everyone had sat down and quieted down. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I brought you all here today."

"Yes!" Almost everyone said in unison as if on cue.

"Well, usually we call you all here because of something wonderful happening but...unfortunately we're not here for that today." He frowned. "Unfortunately we have lost a student in a horrid car accident only 2 days ago." A picture of two cars was shown behind him. One was a black mustang that had crashed into a red corvette into a pole. The black car only damaged the front but the red corvette was crushed. The pole had split it in half. The driver's seat was nearly crushed and the airbag hadn't launched like it should of. Many of the students recognized the red corvette. Many already knowing who it belonged to.

"Po Ping" The Principal confirmed. He frowned as he already hear students crying. Most of all of them was Tigress Lang. She had broken into tears as soon as she saw the image. Her worst fear has come true.

 **I'll just walk away slowly hehe.**


	14. The End?

Tigress laid in her room. Not one word came when Tai-Lung knocked just her cries. He hated seeing her like this. Especially over a friend of hers. She had gone through this before. Lost 3 friends in car accident she was involved in at New York. Now she had finally found a guy who understood her and she loved, but he was taken away the night they kissed for the first time. Tai-Lung wanted to comfort her but she wouldn't open the door to anyone but MaSha. MaSha was laying beside her, hugging her as Tigress cried. MaSha loved her older sister. She may be young but she isn't stupid. She knew the situation. MaSha always stayed with her when she cried and vice versa. Tigress cried for ours. The school had let out early to give students time to grieve. Tigress didn't wait for her cousin to pick her up she walked home. She stopped at Po's house wishing be would just come and say this was just a bad dream. That he was still alive and well. He would take her into his arms and hold her. But unfortunately that was not the case. Po was gone and she had accept it. She quietly went over and knocked on the door and was met by Mr. Ping. The old man was in a bath robe. His grey hair was a mess and his eyes were red and stained with dry tears. She frowned seeing him. She couldn't say a word to him. He let her in and they cried for hours before she left. He invited her to visit whenever she wanted. To talk and hopefully find a way to remember him but not break into tears every time. Tigress hadn't said a word since then. Po was special. He didn't care who you were. Whether you were gay or straight or black or white or any race or sexual orientation. He would never judge you.

"I heard funeral services will be done this weekend." Tai-Lung broke the silence that night at dinner. Tigress finally came out of her room but she wasn't eating. She only poked her food. It was steak with turkey graving.

"Can we please not talk about it?" Tigress told them.

"Tigress, you'll find a way to move through this." Shifu told her.

"I lost 3 friends in an accident in New York and now Po is number 4! Is everyone I meet going to die young?!" Tigress stood angrily.

"Of course not." Shifu told her calmly.

"The universe took them away because it was their time." Her grandfather, Shifrong, told her.

"You say that every time some one dies." Tigress sat down. "I've lost 4 friends to drunk drivers. I lost 3 in an accident I could have died in as well. Why couldn't I died that night too!"

"No one knew he was going to die." Shifu told her. Tigress sighed not knowing what to say to that. Losing friends scared her and she already lost 4. A few years ago she was in car accident with three other friends. They were heading home from a night at the movies. They were having fun on the ride home discussing the movie when they were suddenly hit by another car. She was sitting in the drivers seat. She tried waking up her friends but they were bleeding out barely with their eyes opened. She was taken into surgery and didn't remember a thing. Only her friends. They were all dead. A drunk driver had hit them and he had survived. Now, Po was gone too. She loved him she would admit that but it hurt her to have lost him so soon.

The funeral services went well that weekend. Hundred of people showed up. Mr. Ping didn't like it though. His son died and hundreds of strangers showed up. He didn't care that they were fans of Po's from his channel. None of them truly knew Po. Only his singing and talent with the guitar. Tigress didn't mind but she did bow to get whoever did this. The driver never arrived to pick up his car from the lot. His drivers license and plate were going. He was gone as well. Finding him may take years, but there was no way he was going to get away with it. A few days after the funeral it was determined that the other driver was drunk, judging by the cans and bottles of liquor in the trunk and back seat.

"He didn't leave the scene without at least getting a scar in his face." The police officer told her and Mr. Ping. That made it easier on her. What was hard was to find him. Lots of people have scars. Whether from war or from an accident. But it was something.

 **Not the best way I ended a story but I'm kind of out of ideas. Sorry the chapter took so long. And if it's confusing. But I'm planning a sequel on this. I don't know when it will be out but I will start working on it as soon as I can. The next chapter for "Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV" is almost done but I forget some of the words from what I need to finish the chapter with and I still haven't bought the DVD (〒︿〒) but I promise I'll update as soon as I can. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! STAY SAFE!**


	15. ANOTHER AN I'M SORRY PLEASE READ URGENT!

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! xD**

 **Sorry! Sorry I couldn't help it.**

 **These stories are getting filled with Author's Notes and its not fair. I have been so busy I have only worked on Wattpad. I'm not even using my own computer right now. I took it from my brother but whateves!**

 **I haven't even paid attention to my YouTube channel either. Ugh!**

 **Anyways as to why I am giving another author's note again is because I'm holding auditions! For both animators and voice actors or those who hope to be one day.**

 **The story is "Let's Be Different"**

 **I was reviewing it the other day and I thought, this needs to be an animation. I of course will be directing it and putting it together. I just need animators and people who voice act. They would all be uploaded to my YouTube channel which I'll be changing the name to "Wild Productions". "Creative" right? Anyways, I'm rambling again.**

 **If you want to Audition let me know. You can audition for more than one character in the story. If you're auditioning for a character that sings make sure you include part of you singing. I'll give you more details when I know you really are interested. Hurry up though! I have a few people are auditioning already!**

 **As for Animators, auditioning is quite simple really. Whether this would be your first animation or not it would, your chances are pretty high! If I could get a sample of an animated scene from the story. Maybe 5-15 seconds.**


End file.
